Destinos Crusados
by Dai-chan n.n
Summary: <html><head></head>Sasuke sai da vila e não pude o enpedir por ser fraca demais,então decidi treinar e me tornar uma grande Shinobi, para proteger meus amigos e trazer Sasuke de volta, pois sei que algum dia nossos destinos iriam se cruzar.  Twu-short dedicada a cristiane</html>
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:**_ Naruto e todo o seu elenco masculino não me pertence x.x mas um dia eu roubarei todos pra mim muahahaha muahahaha coff...coff... n.n

Fic dedicada a minha melhor amiga/prima/irmã . Amiga te amo você mora no meu kokoro o/\o

Gente essa é uma twoshot, ou seja, serão dois capítulos, espero que gostem.

_**Destinos cruzados**_

_POVs Sakura_

Oi sou Haruno Sakura, uma Kunoichi da aldeia da folha, fui treinada por Senju Tsunade, a quinta Hokage, ajudo a vila com meus ninjutsus médicos, mas quando precisam, sou boa em dar uns socos também rs .

Claro que nem sempre foi assim, há 4 anos, quando me formei na academia Ninja e me juntei a equipe 7, formada por Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto e Hatake Kakashi as coisas eram bem diferentes, por mais que me esforçasse, sempre fracassava nas missões e tinha que ser resgatada por eles – claro que quando era Sasuke quem me resgatava, ficava feliz pois além dele ser um gato e o mas popular da aldeia, sempre fui apaixonada por ele, mas mesmo com tudo isso, me sentia feliz por ter as pessoas que eu gosto por perto, até que Sasuke pelo motivo de obter poder para realizar sua vingança, resolveu abandonar seus companheiros e sair da vila e ir atrás de Orochimaru que o ofereceu poder, foi quando vi que estava sendo um incomodo a todos, me senti fraca é inútil, pois não pude fazer nada para impedir Sasuke de partir. – Além é claro de chorar e implorar para que ficasse comigo. – O que não adiantou, desde então decidi treinar e me tornar uma grande Shinobi, para proteger meus amigos e trazer Sasuke de volta, pois sei que algum dia nossos destinos iriam se cruzar.

**...¨¨... oOo...¨¨...**

Era um dia normal pra mim, acordei bem cedo e fui para o hospital da vila, não aconteceu nada de grave com nenhum paciente, então fui dispensada mais cedo, na volta para casa me deparei com meu melhor amigo Naruto, sorridente e vindo em minha direção.

- OHAYO, SAKURA-CHAN! – Ele gritou como sempre faz.

- Konichiwa Naruto, seu relógio está atrasado? – Não aguentei e ri da cara que ele fez.

-Err... *coça a cabeça* Sakura-chan, mudando de assunto, a vovó Tsunade está nos chamando, parece que vamos ter uma missão legal e não passear com cães como a de hoje cedo.

Naruto falou com tanta empolgação, que juro que há fogo saindo de seus olhos.

- Sakura-chan vamos logo!

A empolgação era tanta que quase esqueceu que não havia almoçado, mas seu estômago o lembrou fazendo um barulho ENORME.

-ROOOOCKKKKKROOOOOOCKKKKK... (N/A: É eu sei foi o pior barulho de estômago roncando que vocês já ouviram, mas eu não sou muito boa em efeitos sonoros)

- Errr... Sakura-chan, que tal comermos Lámen antes de ir, é que ainda não almocei. *sorriso amarelo*.

Como dizer não a ele – Ele me enxeria a paciência pelo resto do dia se dissesse.

- Claro, mas vou só te fazer companhia. – E lá fomos nós até o Ichiraku-lámen.

Após chegarmos ao Ichiraku, Naruto foi logo se entupindo de Lámen, só de olhar ele comendo fiquei enjoada, imagine se eu comece também X.X

Depois que ele terminou, fomos até o escritório da Hokage que já estava a nos esperando – Naruto foi logo entrando e berrando com Tsunade-sama.

-VOVÓ EU QUERO UMA MISSÃO DE VERDADE! E NÃO LEVAR CACHORROS PARA PASSEAR!

É, ele não muda, ele não percebe que ela está fazendo isso para deixar o maior número de Ninjas possível na vila para o caso de nos atacarem de novo.

- Não me chame de vovó! – Tsunade deu um super soco em Naruto, que atravessou a parede, e quando voltou à sala, segurava um galo enorme na cabeça e não estava com uma expressão muito boa no rosto.

- Tsunade-sama qual será nossa missão? – Achei melhor perguntar antes que Naruto começasse os seus ataques de novo.

Ela nos explicou a missão e nos falou que íamos ter mais dois membros na equipe, quando terminou de nos explicar os detalhes, Hinata e Kiba entraram na sala, pois os mesmos íam nos acompanhar na missão, como eles já sabiam sobre ela, não perdemos tempo e fomos para casa nos preparar para sair pela manhã.

**...¨¨... oOo...¨¨...**

Acordei com o despertador, ou melhor, levantei, pois tinha passado a maior parte da noite em claro pensando em onde Sasuke poderia estar e se algum dia voltaria.

Levantei, me arrumei e logo após tomar café da manhã e fui encontrar os outros no portão da vila.

Quase todos já haviam chegado, só faltava o Naruto o que não é uma novidade, logo que ele chegou e partimos rumo ao País da Água, pois nossa missão era impedir uma guerra entre dois vilarejos desse País.

A caminhada seria longa, mas isso era o de menos, o que incomodava mesmo era o clima entre Naruto e Hinata, pois desde que Hinata se declarou para Naruto na luta dele contra Pain, eles não se falavam direito, Hinata por vergonha e Naruto por não compreender direito seus verdadeiros sentimentos em relação à Kunoichi.

Logo anoiteceu e decidimos parar para descansar, todos adormeceram, menos eu, minha cabeça apesar de todos os meus esforços, não parava de pensar em Sasuke, onde estaria, o que estaria fazendo e se pensava em mim.

_POVs autora_

*Não muito longe dali um garoto de olhos cor de ônix e cabelos pretos, estava tendo mais um de seus pesadelos*

- SASUKE, ACORDA SASUKE... - Juugo o chamava preocupado, mas Sasuke não respondia ao chamado do companheiro por estar perdido em meio a seus temores.

- SASUKE! – Juugo o chamou mais uma vez, o chacoalhando, dessa vez surtindo efeito, pois Sasuke acordou, ainda assustado.

- O que foi Juugo? O que aconteceu? – Sasuke se levantou tentando controlar sua respiração que estava descompassada.

- Nada, só você tendo mais um de seus pesadelos.

- Hn.

- Sasuke-sama.

- O que é?

- Por que o senhor deixou sua vila e seus companheiros para trás e veio atrás de Orochimaru? – Juugo quis saber.

- Por que a pergunta? Você nunca se interessou por isso! – Sasuke falou desconfiado.

- Nada em especial, só que quando o senhor tem pesadelos, grita nomes como Naruto e principalmente uma tal de Sakura, então achei que eles pudessem ser seus companheiros antigamente. – Juugo perguntou curioso

-Sim, eles eram meus companheiros. – Sasuke fala simplesmente.

- E por que os deixou?

Após a pergunta de Juugo, Sasuke se cala e se lembra de seu pesadelo, no qual ficava na vila e não fora atrás de sua vingança, estava feliz com Sakura, Naruto e os outros, mas um dia, Itachi apareceu e matou todos aqueles que ele amava mais uma vez.

- E então Sasuke-sama? – Juugo insiste, mas Sasuke não responde a sua pergunta e apenas se cala e fica observando as estrelas pensando em como queria reencontrar seu melhor amigo Naruto e por que não dizer sua amada Sakura, na qual não havia parado de pensar desde que a deixara em um banco frio, inconsciente e chorando por ele.

_POVs Sakura_

- Sakura-chan acorde.

Acordei com Hinata me chamando, acho que em algum momento da madrugada acabei pegando no sono, me levantei rapidamente e todos nós voltamos a caminhar até chegarmos ao País da Água.

Quando chegamos, colocamos em prática nosso plano para acabar com os conflitos, o que não foi muito difícil de resolver, pois só estavam fazendo uma guerra por causa de um Ninja desconhecido que começou a espalhar boatos sobre os vilarejos.

Na volta para Konoha, não estava mais aguentando o clima pesado entre Naruto e Hinata e decidi fazer alguma coisa a respeito, tinha que fazer alguma coisa! Logo paramos para descansarmos, essa era uma ótima oportunidade de fazer algo. Então chamei Naruto para conversar.

- Naruto você pode vir comigo? Quero conversar com você.

- Claro Sakura-chan! – Ele veio até mim e saímos de perto dos outros e fomos até umas montanhas que havim perto dali.

- Naruto... – Comecei a conversa assim que nos sentamos.

- O que é Sakura-chan?

- Eu percebi o clima entre você e a Hinata-chan, o que esta acontecendo entre vocês? – Perguntei o olhando nos olhos para ver qual seria sua reação quando eu tocasse nesse assunto.

- Sakura-chan... Bem eu não sei explicar direito, eu gosto muito da Hinata-chan, mas... – Já vi que ele tá perdidinho.

- Mas o que Naruto? – O incentivei a continuar.

- Sakura-chan, eu sempre vi a Hinata-chan como uma grande amiga e agora estou confuso, pois quando a encontro sinto uma coisa que não sentia antes, uma coisa que só sentira até agora por você. – Fiquei sem reação ao ouvir as palavras de meu amigo, ele pensa que ainda gosta de mim.

- Naruto, sei que antes você tinha um sentimento por mim, um que eu não pude e não vou poder corresponder já que meu coração pertence a outro.

- Antes, Sakura-chan? – Vi que ele não entendeu aonde quero chegar.

- Sim, acho que o sentimento que você possui agora por mim é só amizade, um amor de irmão, você não consegue ver por que passou tanto tempo gostando de mim, então fica confuso ao ver que esse sentimento se acabou e ainda mais por perceber que está sentindo isso por outra pessoa. Naruto a Hinata te ama, ela sempre te amou e você merece alguém que te ame e que se preocupe com você, então pense no que você realmente sente e não a deixe escapar, pois se você não for rápido, tem um certo ninja que não vai pensar duas vezes em ficar com ela.

- Hum, q-quem é Sakura-chan? – Não respondi a pergunta de Naruto, apenas sai rindo enquanto ele me chamava, quando cheguei onde Kiba e Hinata se encontravam, Hinata logo me olhou e percebendo a ausência de Naruto, abaixou os olhos e com tristeza começou a fitar o chão.

- Hinata-chan. – A chamei tenho que animá-la um pouquinho.

Ela me olhou.

- Vamos tomar banho? Tem um rio aqui perto.

- Ha-hai – Ela se levantou e fomos caladas até o rio, quando chegamos lá, ela quebrou o silêncio.

- Sa-Sakura-chan, hum... – Ela se calou após ter começado.

- O que foi Hinata? – A incentivo.

- É que... – Ela fita o chão.

- É que? – Eu sei que ela é tímida, mas Jesus não precisa tanta timidez.

Esperei ela continuar, após algum tempo ela resolve falar.

- O Naruto-kun... – Ela não precisou terminar de falar, já havia entendido tudo.

- Ele está bem! E nesse exato momento deve estar pensando em você. – Pra que fui falar isso, ela ficou mais vermelha que pimenta malagueta.

- Na-na-nani?

- Calma Hinata, você tá bem? – Ela estava quase desmaiando, então a levei até a beira do rio e nos sentamos. Após nos sentar continuei com o assunto.

- Hinata, neste momento Naruto deve estar pensando em você, ou melhor, no que ele sente por você.

- Sa-Sakura-chan, Na-Naruto-kun sem-sempre gostou de você até eu sei disso, na-não quero que ele se sin-sinta cul-culpado por que não pode co-corresponder ao que sinto por ele. – Hinata fala com os olhos marejados.

- Hinata-chan, Naruto não gosta de mim! – Ela ficou surpresa com minhas palavras, mas continuo.

- Quer dizer ele gosta mais não do jeito que você pensa, ele gosta de mim como amiga, no começo podia até ser um sentimento mais forte que amizade, mas não creio que ele sinta isso agora, você entrou na vida dele e de alguma forma conseguiu conquistá-lo, você só precisa dar um tempo pra ele perceber isso, por que ele é meio lento né? (N/A: Gente eu jurei pra mim mesma que não ia atrapalhar a fic com os meus pensamentos, mais não da pra resistir MEIO LENTO O.O que modesta você Saky ele é COMPLETAMENTE TA-PA-DO! u.u) Mas seja como for não quero ver você triste, quero te ver feliz como você sempre é. – Vi um sorriso brotar em seu rosto em meio às lágrimas.

- Tá eu pro-prometo.

Tomamos banho e logo após terminamos, Naruto apareceu e chamou Hinata para conversar, então fui dar uma volta ao longo leito do rio e sentei-me em uma pedra e olhando as estrelas me perdi em pensamentos.

Tsuzuku...

**(N/A)**

Então gatinhas e gatinhos (será que tem menino lendo? o.O) espero que tenham gostado desse primeiro capitulo da twoshot e que leiam o próximo que vai estar CHEIO de sasusaku o que não aconteceu nesse, pois queria resolver a situação do Naruto e da Hinata que não foi resolvida no manga mais aqui sim n.n até o próximo e POR FAVOR deixem reviews.

espero que tenha gostado do primeiro capítulo dessa twoshot que fiz especialmente pra você, em homenagem a tudo o que passamos juntas e vamos passar se Deus quiser! (e ele a de querer) pois vamos ser amigas para todo o sempre n.n TE AMO AMIGA e me deixe uma review se não eu fico com o Sasuke-kun só pra mim é não divido mais com você! u.u

kissess Daí-chan


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Naruto graças a Deus não é meu e sim do Kishimoto-sensei, pois se ele fosse meu ia ficar surda, pois ele grita demais. U.ú

Segundo e último capitulo da twoshot espero que gostem n.n

**Destinos cruzados**

*Perto daquela pedra um jovem moreno estava sentado em uma arvore, olhando as mesmas estrelas que nossa amiga rosada*

POVs Autora

- O que será que esta acontecendo comigo? – Sasuke se perguntava, olhando em suas mãos e vendo tudo embaçado, não querendo acreditar, mas estava ficando cego.

- Deve ser o cansaço, tantas noites sem dormir, por causa dos pesadelos. – Sasuke revolveu dar uma volta antes de voltar ao seu esconderijo, após andar poucos passos se deparou com aqueles cabelos rosados e com aquele perfume de cerejas que só ela tinha, ficou olhando-a.

- O que ela faz aqui? – Ele não queria admitir, mas estava feliz de vê-la, mas sua felicidade não durou muito, pois seus olhos começaram a se embaçar mais uma vez e ele começou a ficar tonto e não conseguiu mais camuflar sua presença.

POVs Sakura

- Sasuke, onde você está?

RURUR

- Que barulho é esse? – Paro de viajar e levanto-me a procura da fonte do barulho e para minha surpresa, é Sasuke. Mas ele não parece estar bem, o que será que aconteceu? Em um impulso fui até ele.

- Sasuke-kun o que aconteceu?

- Saku... – Ele não conseguiu nem terminar de falar meu nome e desmaiou.

- Sasuke-kun! SASUKE-KUN! – O levei para um lugar um pouco mais afastado e o curei, pelo menos os seus ferimentos físicos, pois o que estava acontecendo com ele era algo mais sério que cortes e músculos tensos, ele estava ficando cego, mas como? Me desesperei, mais logo me recompus pois ele havia acordado.

-Sasuke-kun, você está bem? – Pergunto o ajudando a se sentar.

- Sakura o que houve? E o que está fazendo aqui? – Não acreditei no que meus ouvidos escutaram, a voz de Sasuke mudara, estava mais grave e mais sexy, pois ele virara um homem, não só a voz mudará como seu corpo também estava maior e mais forte as únicas coisas que não haviam mudado era seu cabelo e seus escuros e enigmáticos olhos que me faziam perder a noção do tempo.

- Sakura, você está me ouvindo? – Despertei de meus devaneios ao ouvir sua voz novamente.

- Desculpe-me Sasuke-kun estava um pouco distraída... – Sorri amarelo.

- Você é sempre assim! – O QUÊ? Ele se lembra de como eu era, então não se esqueceu de mim – sorri abobalhada – Mas é melhor parar se não ele vai achar que eu virei uma doida e vai embora.

- Mais o que aconteceu comigo? – Hum... Para ai Sakura, para de imaginar coisas e responde ele.

- Naruto, Hinata, Kiba e eu estávamos em uma missão, não muito longe daqui e na volta para a vila decidimos descansar, estava aqui pensando em vo... Em algumas coisas quando ouvi um barulho e fui ver o que era e me deparei com você, mas você não parecia nada bem e quando me aproximei você desmaiou então te trouxe para cá e cuidei de você.

- Naruto também esta aqui? – Ele falou tentando se levantar, mais eu o impedi.

- Calma ele não te viu, ele está um pouco ocupado com a Hinata-chan para ter notado algo.

-Com a Hinata? õ.O – Sasuke pareceu surpreso com o disse.

- Sim, as coisas mudaram um pouco desde que você saiu da vila. – Olhei para as estrelas após falar.

-Mudaram é, Naruto parou de te perseguir – Olhei espantada para Sasuke,mais logo volto ao normal.

- Sim.

- Quem diria. - Sasuke me pareceu nostálgico.

- Pois é, mas as coisas mudam com o tempo.

- Será que mudam tanto assim? – Sasuke perguntou desconfiado.

- Claro, olha só quem diria que a Hinata se declararia para o Naruto e que um dia eles ficariam juntos?

- Parece que aconteceram muitas coisas na vila após a minha partida.

- É... – Olho novamente para as estrelas.

- Mas... – Sasuke começa a falar mais percebi que tinha perdido a coragem.

- Mas o que Sasuke-kun?

-E vo-você? (N/A: MEU DEUS ME ACUDA O SASUKE GAGUEJOU! O.O Quem diria que o orgulhoso Sasuke Uchiha algum dia ia gaguejar e perder a fala? u.u)

- Hum – Não acreditei no que havia escutado, ele estava perguntando se eu tinha mudado, ele não disse com palavras mais eu sinto que ele quer saber se meus sentimentos mudaram, não consegui esconder um sorriso.

- Sasuke-kun todos mudamos, principalmente eu. – Ele abaixou a cabeça. Meu Deus! Não acredito que estou vendo isso! O Sasuke me parece triste com o que disse.

- Mudei mais só fisicamente, por dentro continuo a mesma de 4 anos atrás, a mesma Sakura que te amou e que te ama até hoje, pois meus sentimentos por você só aumentaram. – Percebi um sorriso nos lábios de Sasuke, mesmo que ele tentasse esconder, fiquei o observando, mas no momento em que olho para seus olhos, lembro o que está acontecendo com eles, quando ia pergunta para ele o que estava acontecendo, sou surpreendida, Sasuke havia colocado uma de suas mãos em meu rosto e com a outra me puxava para mais perto, nos olhamos por um tempo e logo depois ele terminou a distância que havia entre nós com um beijo. Mal acreditava no que estava acontecendo, parecia um sonho. Era como estar nas nuvens, ele explorava cada cantinho da minha boca com sua língua com agilidade, nossas bocas e nossos corpos se encaixaram perfeitamente como se fossem feitos um para o outro, mais como tudo que é bom acaba cedo, ouvimos gritos de Naruto e Hinata me chamando, não queríamos nos soltar porque esperávamos por esse momento por tanto tempo – pelo menos eu esperei - mais logo fomos obrigados a nos afastarmos quando Naruto e Hinata se aproximaram.

- Sasuke-kun – Falei ofegante mais quando dei por mim, Sasuke já havia desaparecido em meio à escuridão, me deixando sozinha novamente. Quando estava me levantando para ver se ele ainda estava por perto Naruto e Hinata me acharam.

- Sakura-chan, não escutou a gente te chamando? – Tentei ser o mais natural possível para não alarmar meus amigos, pois sei que se Naruto soubesse que Sasuke está por perto, iria atrás dele.

-Naruto, Hinata gomem, estava um pouco distraída, mas o que aconteceu com vocês? – Falei olhando para as mãos dos dois que estavam dadas. Hinata corou na hora e Naruto ficou sem jeito, sorri para eles e falei que já avia entendido tudo. Fomos até onde Kiba estava, e pra ele tiveram que explicar o que tinha acontecido, Kiba não acreditou no que havia escutado, Naruto e Hinata namorando, tive pena dele, pois sei que ele guardava sentimentos por Hinata.

Depois de algum tempo de conversa todos foram dormir, mas mais uma vez eu não consegui pregar o olho, pois minha cabeça não parava de pensar no que tinha acontecido hoje no encontro com Sasuke e o beijo que tinha acontecido entre nós. Mais no meio desses pensamentos felizes me lembrei do motivo de nós termos nos encontrado, fiquei o resto da noite pensando no que estava acontecendo com ele, mais precisamente com seus olhos, foi quando me lembrei que na vila, mais precisamente no bairro Uchiha eu talvez, achasse alguma informação sobre o que estava acontecendo com Sasuke.

**...¨¨... oOo...¨¨...**

Após a chegada a vila, informamos Tsunade-sama do cumprimento da missão, essa por sua vez nos parabenizou e pediu para que fossemos para casa descansar e aguardássemos novas ordens.

No caminho para casa, Naruto nos chamou para comermos Lámen, mas não estava muito interessada em comer e sim em descobrir o que acontecia com Sasuke.

- Sakura-chan?

- O que foi Hinata? – Olho para ela e pude ver sua expressão preocupada.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? Você esta estranha, parece preocupada com alguma coisa desde ontem.

- Não é nada Hinata-chan, deve ser só o cansaço da viagem – Tentei tranqüilizá-la

- Que bom que é só isso, me deixou preocupada. – Meu Deus! Agora que percebi, a Hinata parou de gaguejar, deve ser por que agora ela não precisa mais ficar com vergonha do Naruto já que ele é seu namorado.

- Pessoal, não vou com vocês comer Lámen, estou um pouco cansada da viagem, então vou pra casa. A gente se vê por ai.

Todos assentiram, mas Naruto pareceu não acreditar,mas também não discutiu, deixei-os e fui em direção ao bairro Uchiha, chegando lá comecei a procurar por alguma coisa que pudesse responder algumas de minhas duvidas, já estava há mais de uma hora procurando e ainda não havia encontrado nada, estava quase desistindo de procurar por hoje,quando me deparei com uma passagem secreta, atravessei-a e fui parar em uma sala escura e vazia a não ser por um pergaminho enorme que estava em cima de uma mesa no meio da sala. Fui até ele e comecei a lê-lo. Lágrimas escorriam em meu rosto, agora sabia o que estava acontecendo, ele estava ficando cego por causa de seu novo sharingan e o pior de tudo e que não havia cura, pois o único jeito dele se salvar era pegando os olhos de outra pessoa para si, me desesperei e comecei a chorar em pouco mais auto, foi quando Naruto entrou na sala.

-Sakura-chan o que houve e o que faz aqui?

- Como me encontrou aqui Naruto?

- Quando você disse que ia ir para casa, pois estava cansada, não acreditei e mandei um de meus clones te seguir, mais o que está acontecendo? – Ele perguntou se aproximando de mim, não aguentei mais e o abracei.

- Calma Sakura-chan! O que está acontecendo? – Contei tudo o que avia acontecido na missão e o que havia descoberto para Naruto, ele ficou surpreso com o que havia acabado de escutar e ao mesmo tempo preocupado com Sasuke, mas não demonstrou e tentou me acalmar.

- Sakura-chan, não se preocupe, ele deve estar pensando em algum modo de impedir que isso aconteça, e você é uma Ninja médica, pode estudar e encontrar uma cura. - Me tranqüilizei com as palavras de Naruto, ele tinha razão, eu podia estudar e treinar para poder ajudar Sasuke.

- Você tem razão, ficar chorando não vai adiantar, vau estudar e achar um meio de ajudá-lo.

-É assim que se fala, Dattebayo – Naruto faz posse de Maito Gai.

**...¨¨... oOo...¨¨...**

Se passaram 2 meses,nesse tempo tinha achado uma maneira de ajudar Sasuke,mais só uma única maneira.

Estávamos na sala de Tsunade-sama recebendo uma nova missão que seria perto do País do vento, para a missão foram enviados Naruto, Hinata, Kakashi e Eu, após escutarmos todos os detalhes da missão partimos.

**...¨¨... oOo...¨¨...**

Realizamos nossa missão com sucesso, na volta para vila ouvimos algumas explosões a nossa frente, fomos ver o que era. – Fiquei paralisada com o que vi, Sasuke estava lutando contra Uchiha Madara um Ninja que já deveria estar morto.

Sasuke não conseguia lutar bem, pois seu estado de cegueira havia avançado, dava pra perceber isso só de olhá-lo, sai correndo em direção a ele, quando uma garota de óculos e de cabelos vermelhos (N/A: que foi pintado com uma tinta bem vagabunda, pois o cabelo dela é desbotado) apareceu em minha frente me impedindo de passar.

- Você não vai passar daqui! – Ela falou se colocando em pose de ataque.

- E quem é você pra me dizer o que fazer? – Já estava irritada! Quem essa coisa pensa que é pra me atrapalhar? Tenho que salvar o Sasuke.

- Sou Karin, companheira do Sasuke-kun. - Companheira do Sasuke-kun... Peraí, ela o chamou de Sasuke-kun! Como ela ousa?

- Como assim companheira dele? Se você fosse companheira dele não estaria aqui parada olhando ele se matar!

- Não posso interferir na vingança dele! – Paralisei com as palavras dela, a vingança dele, não posso interferir, ela podia estar certa mais não dei ouvidos, pois nunca deixaria Sasuke-kun sozinho.

- Se você não pode interferir dane-se! Pois eu vou! – Tentei passar mais uma vez, mas ela não me deixava, já que ela não me deixava passar fui obrigada a tirá-la do caminho dando um soco na cara dela, ela foi parar do outro lado do campo e eu aproveitei e corri até Sasuke que estava caído, quando Madara veio nos atacar, Naruto e Kakashi interveio e nos salvou. Hinata então me ajudou a tirar Sasuke dali, enquanto Naruto e Kakashi que agora eram ajudados por dois garotos – que julguei serem companheiros de Sasuke –lutavam contra Madara.

Levei Sasuke-kun para um lugar mais afastado do campo de batalha para cuidar dele, junto de Hinata que me ajudava a carregá-lo, mais éramos perseguidas pela esquisita da Karin que não nós deixávamos em paz.

Assim que achamos um lugar seguro, coloquei Sasuke no chão com a ajuda de Hinata e logo comecei a tratar de seus ferimentos.

- Karin pare já! – Me assuntei quando vi que Sasuke já havia acordado e ainda mais com suas palavras. Foi quando olhei para trás e vi que Karin estava a ponto de me atacar.

- Mas Sasuke-kun – Aff lá vem ela e seus Sasuke-kuns , nojenta! (N/A: bota nojenta nisso é uma vaca, perua, galinha, cachorra, vacaranha (mistura de vaca com piranha) tomara que ela MORRA, pois se não eu MATO ela! Muahahahahaha coff...coff...)

- Não ouse tocar em Sakura ou te mato! – Karin pareceu abedecê-lo, pois parou e se afastou um pouco de nós, mas não o suficiente para não ver a cara nojenta que ela tem.

- Sasuke-kun, como se sente? – Ele tenta olhar pra mim mas...

- Sakura, onde... Estou vendo tudo borrado. – Ele se desesperou por estar quase cego.

- Sasuke-kun, sei o que esta acontecendo com você e posso te ajudar.

- Sakura, não há jeito de impedir que eu fique cego, já tentei de tudo.

- Tem um jeito! – Falei convicta e Sasuke tremeu ao perceber o que eu pretendia.

- Você não... – Ele foi interrompido por Hinata.

- Sasuke-san, a Karin falou que você, esta lutando contra Madara por vingança, mais achei que o único de quem você queria se vingar era de seu irmão Itachi.

- E era.

- Então o porquê dessa luta? – Quis saber

- Descobri que Itachi matou meu clã por culpa de Madara, por que ele estava tentando junto de outros Uchihas tomar posse de Konoha e ainda quer.

- Se é isso que esta acontecendo, temos que detê-lo! – Falou Hinata desesperada.

- Sim, tenho que matá-lo. – Sasuke tentando se levantar, mais o impedi.

- Você não pode lutar nessas condições! Está quase cego!

- Não tem outro jeito Sakura, tenho que detê-lo!

-Se você lutar assim vai acabar morto! – Falei já com lágrimas escorrendo de meus olhos. – Talvez eu possa te ajudar.

- É? Como? Pretendendo ficar cega para me salvar? – Parece que Sasuke não gosto muito da idéia mais não vou desistir.

- Sim – Falei na maior simplicidade e ele não gostou, pois me lanço um olhar mortal. Mas não me deixei intimidar.

- Você não vai fazer isso, não vou permitir.

- Sasuke-kun, por favor, aceite meus olhos... – O olhei fundos nos olhos.

- Nem pensar Sakura, não vou te tirar a capacidade de enxergar, fiquei assim por minha escolha, por vir atrás de poder. Você não tem nada a ver.

- Sasuke-kun – Continuei insistido – O que vai adiantar esses meus olhos se não vou poder ter ver, se não vou ser capaz de ver o brilho dos seus olhos, nunca vou ser capaz de viver sem você, se você aceitar meus olhos, mesmo que não possa te enxergar vou ficar feliz por poder sentir você, tocar você e ouvir a sua voz.

- Mas... – Sasuke tentou argumentar, mas o impedi.

- Por favor, os aceite por mim, me deixe pelo menos poder te ajudar uma vez, já que você me ajudou inúmeras vezes quando éramos pequenos. Se não fosse por você, talvez não estivesse aqui hoje, então me deixe ajudá-lo ,pois se você lutar assim vai acabar morto e não conseguiria viver num mundo sem você, meu Sasuke-kun. - ouvi Karin falar algumas obscenidades mas não dei importância.

- Sakura você é irritante. – Sorri

- Então vai os aceitar?

- Sakura não sei o que dizer... (N/A: o Sasuke perdeu a fala a Sakura é foda n.n)

- Apenas os aceite, ficarei feliz com isso.

- Se fizer isso, vou me sentir culpado, por ter estragado a sua vida, Sakura você não vai poder ver o futuro que temos adiante por minha causa. – Ele abaixou o rosto e ficou fitando o chão.

- Vou poder ver nosso futuro através de seus olhos... – Falei segurando o seu rosto e o fazendo olhar para mim.

Sasuke não conseguiu mais contra argumentar depois de minhas palavras e me beijou, foi um beijo tão intenso que me tirou da realidade, ele me abraçou forte para cada vez mais aprofundar o beijo, passamos alguns minutos nos beijando e quando paramos, suas palavras me surpreenderam.

- Apesar de nunca mais poder ver o brilho de minhas esmeraldas, aceitarei seus olhos. - Fiquei tão feliz que nem dei importância pra Hinata que tentava a todo custo segurar Karin longe da gente.

Ele coloca as mãos em meu rosto e...

- Aceitarei seus olhos por você e por que te amo – Sorri para ele e assenti com a cabeça, e fiz o que tinha que ser feito, transferi meus olhos para ele e no lugar deles coloquei minha bandana.

Após o término da operação, estava exausta e apenas desmaiei.

**...¨¨... oOo...¨¨...**

Quando acordei, alguém forte me carregava, era ele! Não havia morrido ou fugido, estava ao meu lado.

-Sakura... – Sorri ao escutar sua voz e em meus ouvidos, soavam como música.

-Você está bem? – Ele estava preocupado.

- Sim e você?

-Estou, derrotamos o Madara e todos estão bem.

-Que bom. -Sorri

-Mas... - Percebi um pesar em sua voz e fiquei receosa.

- O que foi? – já estava me exaltando.

- Custou caro demais, você não precisava ter ficado assim se não tivesse se envolvido comigo... -Ele se sentia culpado e isso não me deixou feliz.

-Sasuke-kun, não se culpe. Estou bem e feliz e se não tivesse me envolvido com você, nunca saberia realmente o que é a felicidade.

- Sakura... Eu te amo.

- Eu também te amo meu Sasuke-kun. – E ele para de andar e me beija.

E mais uma vez Sasuke com suas palavras e com seus beijos me fizeram a pessoal mais feliz do mundo, pois apesar de não poder vê-lo, posso senti-lo e isso já é o bastante.

_**Owari...**_

(N/A)

Silp...slip... ! Cara, fiquei tocada com o que escrevi, essa fic foi tensa u.u

Bom, espero que tenham gostado, pois eu AMEI escrevê-la e essa fic me veio na cabeça quando vi uma foto da Sakura na net onde ela tava com a bandana no rosto porque tinha ficado cega, então a idéia veio weeeeeeeeeeeeee \0/ espero mesmo que tenham gostado e que não tenha ficado muito dramática, bjs e DEIXEM REVIEWS.

espero que tenha gostado do presente e desculpe fazer você betar o próprio presente, mas olha pelo lado bom, você pode ler antes de todo mundo! weeeeee \0/

Espero que tenha gostado, pois fiz de coração, para você minha irmãzinha de consideração te amo n.n bjs

kissess Dai-chan...


End file.
